


Violet Sky

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Daddy Ghost is the best Ghost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Price tasks Ghost, Liz, Minotaur, Jackson, Bale and Krueger to do some reconnaissance on a known Al Qatala warehouse near Verdansk. But when Liz gets captured by the enemy, Ghost will do anything possible to get his wife back.[Author here, tbh I lost any and all inspiration for this and have been debating on deleting it because I just don't want to work on it. I'll keep it up for now, but I'll probably be deleting it in the near future.]
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Elizabeth "Liz" Walker, Simon "Ghost" Riley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Violet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I’ve had in mind since Ghost was released as an operator and I’m finally getting around to writing it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that this is an AU for Ghost and Liz, hence why they're already married. Maybe in the future I'll write the full on how they got together and all that.

From their bedroom they could hear other troops training, a few helicopters and a tank. Nothing new for living on a base, always so loud and it surprised Liz that Faith could easily sleep through all the noise since back in England they lived off base. But like Simon always said ‘she is just like her mum and is a heavy sleeper’. That she couldn’t disagree with. 

Liz and Simon finally got the afternoon off and were in their room spending much needed quality time with their three year old daughter Faith, who happens to be playing on the floor with some of her toys. She came to them very unplanned, they’ve barely been together for six months before Liz ended up pregnant. It was a shock for both of them, but they couldn’t be happier, Faith was most definitely an unplanned miracle to both of them. Someone to show them what unconditional love was all about. 

“I heard from Price that Faith is starting to call Minotaur uncle Maxim?” 

She let out a small chuckle and nodded. “Yeah she has, it’s cute. Now she has two uncles, Price and Minotaur.” 

“I wonder who she’ll like better?” He chuckled when he saw the unamused look on her face. They both know Faith does play favorites from time to time and it’ll only be a matter of time before uncle Maxim becomes her favorite. 

“Hopefully we won’t know anytime soon, don’t need uncle John to feel upset.” 

“I do, I want to see John fake cry so Faith and go up and hug him and say she loves him.” 

All Liz could do was laugh and nod her head in agreement. If it wasn’t for Price getting her out of a bad situation and giving her a spot on his Bravo Team and later his newfound Task Force One-Four-One she would have never met Simon and Faith wouldn’t be here right now and nor would they be married. When Faith came along, Price took on the role of uncle automatically and loves her dearly, as she does him. So knowing that she found someone else as her favorite uncle would upset him, then again no one can replace uncle John. 

Faith stood up and walked over to them, placing herself between Simon’s legs. “Can I go outside to play?” 

“Of course princess, get your shoes on.” 

“Okay daddy.” 

She ran over to grab her shoes and then ran back over to Simon to help put them on and tie them up. He grabbed the shoes and set them aside as he waited for her to climb onto the bed to sit down. Liz watched with a loving expression on her face as Simon helped put on her shoes and tie them up. He was such a wonderful, selfless father, more so than either of their father’s were to them. And to watch him be the father he always wanted, made her heart happy. 

“Done.” 

Faith hopped off the bed and they stood up following her to the door. Faith skipped along in front of them as they walked through the pretty empty dorms, though Liz was sure she heard Kruger in his room as they passed by. 

When Simon opened the door leading outside they were hit with a cool breeze. The weather has been getting warmer, thankfully but there were still some very cool days. 

Simon stopped in his tracks and turned to her. “Love it’s pretty chilly out I’m gonna head back and grab Faith’s jacket.” 

“Alright, you know where we’ll be.” 

He leaned down and kissed Faith’s head and then headed back to their room. 

Liz and Faith headed towards the makeshift play ground that was set up on base for her, all thanks to uncle Price. He made a tire swing, a seesaw and an obstacle course for her, knowing she would need something to do while living away from home for the time being. Liz and Simon were eternally grateful. 

“Mum?” 

“Yeah baby?” 

“When can we go home?” 

She stopped and knelt down in front of her, softly sighing. Being away from home was turning tasking on her and she couldn’t blame her. Both Liz and Simon wished for home, to sleep in their own bed, but they both know they have to deal with Al Qatala first. 

“I wish I knew sweetie.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“Come here.” She pulled her in for a hug and gently rubbed up and down her back. “I know you miss home, as do I and your daddy. We have to stop some very bad people first and then we can go home.” 

“How long will it take?”

“I wish I knew.” 

Faith moved her head to look at her and sighed. “Okay mommy.” 

“That’s my girl!” She gave her a warm smile and moved a few strands of black hair behind her ear. “Maybe I can ask uncle John if we can go home earlier or at least get some time off.” 

“Really?” Her blue eyes lit up and a smile spread across her little face. “Even daddy?” 

Liz sighed and took Faith’s hand into hers. “I’m not sure about daddy, uncle John might need him to stay.” 

“Why?” 

“He might need his help.” 

“With what?” 

“Whatever uncle John needs help with.” She stood up, hearing her joints crack back into place. “Come on, let's go play.” 

xXx

Simon was pushing Faith on the tire swing while Liz watched from the side, listening to her giggle the higher she went. 

It was a nice change of scenery and to get some fresh air instead of being cooped up inside. The weather was a bit chilly, but no less refreshing. And to see Simon and Faith play together was the best part. 

Unfortunately that fun was cut short when they were called on by Price. 

They both sighed and Simon stopped the swing and picked up Faith. “I’m sorry princess but duty calls.” 

She huffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do you guys have to go?” 

“Yes sweetheart we do.” 

“Okay.” 

xXx

After dropping Faith off they headed toward the briefing room, wondering what Price wanted. 

When Liz entered the room and saw Minotaur and Jackson sitting down at the table, she knew it was a mission and a fun one on top of it. “Fancy seeing you guys here.” 

“I should be saying the same to you.” joked Jackson. “Looks like another mission.” 

She laughed and took a seat next to him, Simon taking the one next to her. “Yeah, hopefully we’ll get some action and not like last time.” 

Everyone in the room made a disgusted sound by thinking back on the last mission they all went on together. It’s been a week since any of them were on a mission, all excited to see some action and get the blood pumping. Only when they got to the warehouse, it was empty, no gas, no guards, just an empty warehouse. They were all pretty upset after that. 

“I try to forget about that mission, like I try to forget about the second Chechen war I was in.” 

Liz looked over at Minotaur and gave him a soft smile, she heard all about what happened. How he saw his brother get severely injured during the Kurbanov hospital siege, how he was falsely told he died. It fucked with pretty badly, blaming himself for his brother's death and he was later discharged for psychological trauma. She couldn’t imagine what that felt like. 

“Where the bloody hell is Price? He calls us here and he’s not here.” 

“Relax dear.” said Liz as she pats his shoulder. “He’ll be here soon.” 

“He better be, that wank.” 

Jackson scoffed and not a moment too soon Price walked into the room, followed by Dmitry and Krueger. This was definitely going to be an interesting mission. 

As Dmitry took a seat next to his brother and Krueger across the table from Simon, Price went to the board in the back of the room where everyone put their attention. 

“You’re all aware of the warehouse Al Qatala a few klicks away from Verdansk, correct?” Everyone nodded their heads and he continued on. “Rumor has it they’re using it for another makeshift lab instead of storage. I need you guys to see if the rumor is true.” 

“Terms of engagement sir?” asked Krueger. 

“None, unless absolutely necessary.” They all looked around at each other and nodded. “Alright, Ghost is in charge and you leave in thirty.” 

They all funneled out of the room to get ready for the mission, Simon and Liz went to go say goodbye to their daughter. That was one of the hardest things for them to do, is to say goodbye. Not knowing if they’ll come back or not and the one thing they don’t want is to leave her an orphan. 

xXx

There was a slight change of plans and they decided to get changed into their fatigues before going to Faith, knowing full well it would take them a little while to say their goodbyes. 

When they walked into the room, she was playing with Roach who was watching after her while they’re away and as soon as she saw them she ran up to them. 

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” 

Simon picked her up and placed her on his hip. “Yes princess we are. Don’t worry, we’ll be back in a day or two.” 

“I don’t want you guys to go.” 

Liz's face softened and she rubbed up and down her back. “We don’t want to leave either sweetheart, but we have too.” 

Roach stood up and walked over to them, giving them a much needed smile telling them it’ll be alright. It helped a bit, and they were thankful he was always willing to help watch her while they’re gone. 

“You’ll be back, right?” 

“Always!” 

Simon kissed her head and set her back on the ground. “I love you princess, now give me a hug before you say goodbye to your mum!” 

“I love you too daddy!” Faith hugged Simon and then ran over to Liz. “I love you mommy!” 

“I love you too sweetheart!” She wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. “Be good for Gary and we’ll be back very soon!” 

“I will.” 

“Don’t you two worry, she’s in good hands.”

Liz stood up and sighed. He was right, she was in good hands and will no doubt have fun with him while they’re gone. But that still didn’t help the guilt that sat in the pit of her stomach. 

“Thanks Gary, for everything.” 

“It’s my pleasure. Now you better get going or you’ll be late.” 

They both nodded their heads and left the room heading for the armory. Both hoping this mission goes smoothly.


End file.
